In the Beginning: The Tale of Mew
by Polursine
Summary: My telling of the tales in which Pokemon first came about, according to Diamond and Pearl. Tells of the birth of Mew from Arceus, and the havoc across Orre before the GameCube games. Simple fan fiction. Planned out, but not finished.
1. Prologue

IN THE BEGINNING

_**The tale of Mew**_

_**Prologue**_

Pain. Suffering. Fear. Darkness.

He wrestled in his sleep.

Isolation. Terror. Insanity. Mystery.

It wouldn't stop. It had gone on too long. No more, he begged. Please, stop this damn nightmare before it consumes us all.

A blur of white, and a scurry of hooves. The winds picked up in the darkened place. How can something exist in such blackness? The pain of not seeing any light, of not having contact with any physical being. How?

He sat up, eyes wide open in shock. Sweat dripped from his head. The dream had eaten him whole, but he had passed the test. His breath slowed, and returned to normal rate. "Test?" he whispered into the night. He pondered at what the test was, and how he had come to taking it.

That tale? He thought. A connection, perhaps?

In a far away place not known to man, sat a pink being. It cowered in the shades of the surrounding trees. Its bright blue eyes hung low and heavy. The body lay huddled and motionless. What this thing had experienced was not natural.

And not possible.


	2. Chapter 1: To know the Unown

**CHAPTER 1: To Know the Unown**

_Several thousand years later..._

"Speak again child, and your head will be mine to keep!" roared a large man. He was pointing to a teenage boy, around the age of fourteen, maybe older. The boy had short trimmed blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. '"Sorry Mr Breksten," said the boy in a small tone. He lowered his eyes to the desk and continued to work. "Now, now Thomas, you know that I hate to shout, but your continuing chatter does irritate me from time to time." said Mr Breksten.

Mr Breksten turned around, and stood at the blackboard. He grabbed something from the low ledge, and moved his hand about the dusty area. He had drawn some strange symbols with the fine white chalk in his hand. His bald head shone in the midday sunlight that glared through the open window.

"Now?" he said, forcing rage out of his voice. "Who can tell me what this is?" he questioned the class. He had drawn a white figure of an eye with four small protrusions coming out of the eyes body at diagonal lines.

No one answered. Mr Breksten's eyes met the class. "Anyone?" he questioned. "I know sir," spoke a small girl. The entire class shuffled to meet the girl. She was young, and pretty. Her hair brown and long, tied neatly in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes glittered with intelligence.

"That," she said with confidence, "is Unown X". She placed her hands together on top of the desk. She smiled happily and triumphantly. Mr Breksten grinned too, either at the cuteness of the girl, or her voice, or that he was in a cheerful mood. His guess wasn't placed on option two.

"How right you are, Alice," Mr Breksten said, standing back up straight. "Can anyone tell me, in few detail as possible, what the Unown were for? Their purpose?" he asked the class, now strolling the front row of students.

Silence again. There was a cough from someone, who then forced to keep it down. Alice rolled her eyes, and raised her hand. Without care if anyone else wanted to answer, he acknowledged Alice's smarts by swiftly striking his hand toward her direction. "It depends on where you are. In Johto, collecting all Unowns give you the right for an UnownDex. In the Sevii Islands, they are just there for the sake of mystery. No one is sure..." she said, but was cut off by Mr Breksten who had given her a stern look.

"In [i_few[/i _detail, m'dear," he reminded. If Mr Breksten wanted something, it was best to read the fine print before signing the contract. "But yes, the Unown do serve bizarre wonders. If anyone has any information they would like to share about the subject, please say so. This has been most a pleasing conversation," he said eyeing Thomas.

All was quiet. Mr Breksten rolled his eyes in frustration. "Very well, make that your homework," he sighed. The class moaned, but Mr Breksten ignored the pleas. "Now, now. Just because today is the last day until your schooling break, does not mean you cannot have some research to do over the holiday." he said over the class' continuing awe.

Then came the bell. It chimed five times, with a second between each clang of the metal ball. It played a harmonious D Major chord, according to Kenny, a stout but musically talented boy, during the previous week's music class. The final lesson of the day had ended, on a disappointing note. The class hurried out, grabbing books and paper, and anything else that belonged to them.

" Alice! Wait up!" called Thomas, as Alice was leaving the room. She turned around, books closed upon her chest. She looked at Thomas with opened eyes, as if she was asking him what he had wanted. "I..." he paused. His emotions were getting in the way of his life with her. "I found that gold locket you were looking for," he said. "Where is it?!" she said excitedly. "At home. Had you tried to look under the bed, you may have discovered it," he sighed.

Alice blushed. "To look under there would be like looking in mud. It's filthy, full of disgusting things, and you can't see anything," Alice said trying to cover her cowardice. Thomas looked at her with confusion. "Stop being a wuss, and start doing the fun stuff in life! Learn to explore caves, ponder the mysteries of life, and down right have the best time of your life like there's no tomorrow!" he said, grabbing Alice's hand and began to run down the busy hallway.

Alice jerked her arm backward, stopping Thomas in his tracks. His gaze shifted to curiousity. "Learn to [i_learn[/i _about these things first, before you get yourself killed!" she laughed. But she was serious. Thomas shrugged, and let out a sigh. "And here I was thinking you were boring," he said sarcastically. Alice jokingly hit him with a back hand to knock him out of his foolish game of "Let's Pity Alice Because She'd Rather Read Than Ride", or so he called it.

"I'd rather do this task before the time is up. You should follow my example," she said walking toward the library. "What have I got to lose? I've got all that I need right here!" he said, referring to Alice as his eventual completion of the homework.

As the two walked down the almost empty corridor to the library, Thomas asked, "Why do they call it 'Homework'? Clearly it was meant to be done at [i_home![/i_" Alice whacked him again, this time with a book. The two laughed at the situation, and pushed the double doors of the library open. 

------

"Grandma's locket!" Alice shrieked. "You found it!". Alice hugged the gold locket close to her heart. "She would [i_kill[/i _me if I had lost this!".

"Good thing you didn't..." murmured Thomas, hiding his voice behind his hand. He knew Alice heard it, and sort of wanted to. Alice blushed, and hit Thomas with a back handed slap. She smiled, and placed the locket around her neck.

The locket was a sight of beauty. Its golden surrounding encased in a small oval with a transluctant diamond in the middle, sparkled in the sunlight. The long linked chain dangled at the tip of the locket from a thin small golden arch. Whatever this thing was made of, it was sure to be worth a bit.

She smiled at him, in a sort of thanking manner. He smiled too, but only due to its contagious nature. That and it would be rude not to.

"What's so special about this hunk of gold, anyway?" Thomas asked, bending his knees and looking deeply into the diamond that was embedded in the locket. He could see his face in all the surfaces of the gem. He watched as he moved his head from side to side to see what reaction it would have on the mirrored images of his face.

Alice placed her hand over the locket and brought it up to her heart. Thomas, startled at the sudden loss of his game, peered up to Alice. "This was the last remnant she gave to me before she died years ago," she said sweetly, and closed her eyes. "She said, "One day, you too will know what lies in the heavens, the earth, and the unknown"".

"Joy! More speaking of the mysteries of life," Thomas said under his breath. He hadn't disturbed Alice from her sad memory, which was a good sign of tolerance.

"She said to find where my heart truly belongs and to discover the rights of all. She was 89," Alice finished. A small tear ran down Alice's cheek. Thomas wiped it away with his hand, and grabbed her chin.

"Sounds like we got some work to do," he whispered into her eyes.

------

The two had left the awkward topic of her wise, dead grandmother, and were out the yard kicking around a soccer ball. Its black and white shapes blurring with each other across the green and brown lawn. Even though it had been a long, dry, drought, the lawn had managed to keep alive. Even with little water.

The yard was small, but not to small. Big, but not to big. It was right next door to a large, open field of hills and hay. Golden brown weeds and grass flooded the land, and made the sunsets look divine, almost like a gift from the gods. Flocks of Pidgey and Pidgeotto, bird like Pokemon with a coat of brown feathers and a head tail of red and gold, were often seen from time to time, scowering the fields for food.

Separating the two sections was a small white picket fence, only about a metre tall. To its right was a large oak tree, smothered in deep green wines. The vines had stretched vastly over the fence, and formed a small hedge near the tree. Surrounding the green to gold lawn was a flower bed. Basic, but beautiful. Flowers of all sorts were placed equally in the soil, varying in colour and size. Nothing seemed like it was there in duplicate.

Thomas had the ball at his bare feet. Not even Alice could convince him to wear shoes, and she was a darn good debater. He was smiling wildly. Alice was red in the face, from all the running she had done.

The idea of the game was to see who could get the ball from the other person. You could only use your feet, anything else earned the right to hand the ball over immediately. The objective was to get the ball into the other person's goals, in this case, was Alice's washing basket (it was simply tipped on its side). It was very similar to the real sport Soccer, but the idea was to get three in a row. The moment you had the ball taken away, your score was taken back to zero (touching the ball did not count, only full body control).

Thomas was in the lead with one goal. And it was a fluke too. He had kicked the ball a bit too hard it had reflected off of the oak tree's trunk and rolled slowly into the goal.

Alice watched the ball intently. Thomas was batting it side to side with his feet, taunting Alice to get it. She breathed in deeply, then out, and closed her eyes. She sat down, in a meditating type pose.

"You're not a Meditite!" Thomas shouted, trying to awaken Alice. She remained silent.

Thomas took the opportunity to walk around her with the ball, and to put it into the goal. But as he stood right in front of the basket, his feet fumbled, and the ball was gone! Alice was shooting down the lawn, the ball at her feet. She was grimacing at her plan.

She kicked! And scored! The tables turned, and she was now in the lead, with full dominance of the game. But Thomas has stopped, and was still standing at the goals, staring into the open fields.

Alice turned as well and saw what Thomas was seeing.

There in the golden brown field right next to where they were playing was a large red bird with green tipped wings. Its black feet stabbed into the soft, dry ground. It's golden head feathers and broom like tail glittered in the evening light.

There, in front of Alice and Thomas, stood a Ho-Oh.


	3. Chapter 2: Gold and Silver Blood

**CHAPTER 2: Gold and Silver Blood**

They stood in shock and awe, with a little confusion. Why was a Ho-Oh in the middle of an open field, watching humans play a game, and them watching it? What had brought it here, and why? Questions raced in and out of Alice's mind like a speeding race car.

Alice and Thomas stood perfectly still, as the Ho-Oh shuffled about, obviously trying to stand its ground. It tilted its head to its side as it gazed at Thomas. They watched in caution as the large phoenix edged slowly towards them. It too was cautious. It was understandable, as any powerful Legendary Pokemon would want to be captured by any trainers that saw it.

"I think it's coming towards you," whispered Alice, after noticing that the Ho-Oh had changed its path of destination toward Thomas. Thomas gulped, and stood straight up, sweat wriggling through his pores.

The Ho-Oh squawked a bit, as it closed in on Thomas. It looked him in the eyes from the distance. There is something about this human, thought the Ho-Oh to itself. Maybe he can help.

The Ho-Oh raised its body to full height, wings broad and coloured. It flapped them while screeching into the sunset evening.

Thomas and Alice jumped, and posed ready to run. But continued to look into the bird's eyes. It was here on a mission, to collect something. Someone was in danger, from a higher being, and it was up to the Ho-Oh to help. It was all a guess, but from the activity of the Ho-Oh, this was something serious.

The Ho-Oh contined to scream, its giant wings beating rapidly with glitters of light speckling the sky. Then came a soothing cry. The trees began to sway heavily, and the hay field moved in syncronised motions.

There was a SWOOSH!, and gusts of high velocity pushed the nearby abandoned shed over, the cramp dust gliding with the wind. Thomas had shielded his eyes, but saw a large branch knock Alice in the head. He cried into the winds, but was barely heard. He tried to run to her side, but saw something of more serious nature. Even the Ho-Oh had turned to face the disturbance.

The counterpart for Ho-Oh stood in the field. But its wasn't right. Lugia was meant to be white, not purple. Its eye covers black, not deep blue. The Lugia was evil, straight to the heart.

And it wasn't alone. On his back sat a plump man, hooded, but it was visible to see his face. The shadow served no use for him now.

This man's hair was white to grey, and was only extended to either side. He was completely bald elsewhere. The black cape covered his body, so Thomas could not recognise anything else.

Thomas ran for Alice, trying to wake her with light slaps on the face. Nothing. He grabbed her by the arms and dragged her inside the house, to safety.

The Lugia stared at the Ho-Oh, who immediately began to fly away. The Lugia opened its mouth, and a long funnel of air hit the Ho-Oh. It fell to the ground, in apparant shock. Aeroblast had made a Critical Hit. Ho-Oh lay on the ground, gasping for air. The Lugia flapped over to the Ho-Oh, and bent its head and looked the phoenix in the eyes at close range.

"How the stories were _so _wrong," said the man on the Lugia's back. "And now, with you at my hand, the rainbows will die, and your heart will be locked. The light never to be seen." The Lugia growled lowly. Ho-Oh tried to retaliate to the snarl, but fell back into exhaution.

The man pulled out a Pokeball, only purple with the letter M imprinted on its top half. Attached to the man's arm was a strange machine, wires and metal forming an exoskeleton for the limb. He grasped the ball in it, and threw. A red aurora surrounded the Ho-Oh, as it retreated into the Master Ball.

The Master Ball lay on the ground. It wiggled from side to side. One. Two. Three. DING! It was caught.

The man snickered. "With the blood of gold and silver at my hand, the world will fall," he said, as the Lugia took off, grasping the Master Ball in its foot. The giant purple bird flew into the sky.

------

Alice woke several hours later, and found herself in the lounge room of the house in which she and Thomas lived. An elderly lady sat by her side, smiling. "Welcome back to real life, m'dear," she said. Alice stirred. But she fell weak again. Her head heavy and in pain. She gritted to try and stop the soreness.

"Rest easy child," the old lady said, rubbing her hand on Alice's cheek.

Thomas walked in, carrying a tray of drinks. He sighed in relief. "Finally, you're awake," he said, putting the drinks on a small coffee table, and sat in a chair opposite the old lady. Alice shuffled to face him.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was a giant purple blur in the fields. It was very windy. Ho-Oh was looking worried," she said weakly. She wanted to know answers, and now. "You were knocked out, by a branch. I had to drag you inside. I'm not sure what happened after that," Thomas said, looking sad.

There was an uncomfortable silence. The old lady grabbed an ice pack from the coffee table. She placed it on Alice's head. "Grandma, I think she'll need a moment away from the ice," Thomas said, causing the old lady, who was Thomas' grandmother, to pause. "Thankyou, Lesleigh, but I think I'll just wait a moment," Alice said, reinforcing Thomas' protest.

Lesleigh shrugged, and put the icepack back down again.

"What was the purple thing?" she asked. Thomas looked at her with cold dark eyes. He remembered seeing the evil Lugia, the unnatural being from who knows where. "It...It..." he held the sour taste of sickness in his throat. "A Lugia," he murmured. Leisleigh sat up, now interested in the conversation. She watched her grandson as he bit his tounge hard at the bad memory.

"Lugia is white. Why..." began Alice, but was butt in by Thomas.

"I don't know how, but it was purple. And the moment I looked into its black eyes, I saw evil." Thomas looked horrified. "It made no sense. Why would a beautiful calm Pokemon be so...monsterous?"

Alice was clueless. A purple Lugia indeed was a mystery. She remembered Thomas saying to have fun when trying to figure out the impossible. She knew this was wise, as if stressing over the difficult, it can lead to internal distruption, eventually insanity.

"And," he continued, looking een more befabbled than ever. "there was a man on its back. Its master, at my guess." Thomas gave a sort of sniff of 'unbelievable' or 'it makes no sense'. '"Who would want to _control _a beast like that?" He fell deep into his seat.

Lesleigh got up, anger and confusion consuming her face.

"What is it Grandma?" Thomas said, snapping out of his moment of darkness. She continued to looked really mad. Her eyes were fixed to the roof. Something was up there that would put an answer to this question.

She stormed out of the lounge room, and into the hallway, and up the spiralling stair case.

Thomas looked at Alice. He didn't want to leave her in her current state. "Go!" she begged. "I'll be fine". Thomas nodded, and scooted to the stairs.

As he ascended the stairs, he heard a loud thud, and a clatter of chains. Thomas reached the attic, and saw his Grandmother. Lesleigh was standing near a large open chest, chains pouring from the inside out slithered along the dusty boards. She was standing with her eyes looked darkly into the chest, her hands by her sides.

"Grandma?" Thomas called from the doorway. "What is it?"

Lesleigh stood still. Thomas tip toed closer, eyeing his grandmother in confusion. "A legendary tale, cast as fiction," she said. She reached into the chest, and drew out a small wooden box.

She slowly opened the lid, and pulled out a book. It was cover coated in a gold paint with big black letters in the middle saying "Blood". She turned the book over, the back being splashed in silver paint.

"Tale? What tale?" said Thomas, pondering the story in which he didn't know. He should have known it, since his grandmother had told him every single story she knew. Except this one.

"Hmph. This was a tale I ignored, simply for its lies," she said, eyeing the book heavily. She began to open it, and turn pages carefully. "I haven't told you this one, because of the misfortune I had with it with your father." Thomas looked gloomy. His father had died the very next day he was born. The day he turned 30. It was a most unlucky birthday.

Lesleigh closed the book. "'A story of love, mystery, and the hidden ability of knowledge'," she quoted from the blurb. "What a load of Grimer," she spat in disgust.

"Do tell, grandma. I have heard all stories by you, except this one that you hate," begged Thomas. Lesleigh shot around. "It would help you answer the questions of these events no doubt, but you will think nothing of it. Forgetting it is a mistake you only make once," she lowered her voice. She sounded sad.

Maybe it has something to do with dad, Thomas thought to himself.

Another awkward silence.

"Alright, but make me the promise you will not forget a word I say," Lesleigh said. "I promise, by the eye of my soul, and the life of my heart," Thomas said, quoting to old oath he and his ancestors had said for many a generation.

Lesleigh nodded in response, and opened the book. "Since I have had it locked up from the world for so long, I may forget things from time to time," she said, quickly reading the book's pages. "Give me a moment to re-read this".

Time passed short. It must have been a few good minutes. Thomas and Lesleigh had sat down onto some dusty old cushion Thomas had found in he back of the attic.

Thomas was growing increasingly bored, but became excited when the book snapped shut.

"Here's the basic story line; Long ago, before Pokemon were even around, there lived an ancient being. He was as white as snow, with a large ring around his body. He had a blank green face, with black eyes to match. His name is not known, but he did the worst thing anything can possibly do; he split his soul. No one is sure why, and when, but this caused a smaller version of himself to appear. This thing, is called Mew.

"Mew learned that he was created by evil, so he destroyed his origins, and absorbed his powers. Mew became power hungry, and gained the knowledge of his former mother-like figure. Becoming evil was not in his intentions. He created clones of itself, over 10, 000 of them, but they were hideously deformed. Each basically took on a form of what we know today, as Pokemon.

"These things appeared out of no where, and attacked people of all over the globe. Blood was split ever moment.

"Until Mew, during its dark rampage of the Earth, came across a small boy and girl. The two were not brother and sister, and indeed not related in any way. Mew attacked the girl, but the boy, in his love for he girl, sacrificed his life for her. While the girl weeped, Mew realised his wrong ways, and resorted back to the calm cool minded creature he was so very long before."

Lesleigh paused. Thomas was eager to hear more. "Is that is?" he questioned, in hopes of an extended story.

Lesleigh continued, her eyes lowering even further. She took pain and sorrow for the tale, and its future. She was doing Thomas a favour, but the worst was yet to come.

"After the revolution of Mew, all of the clones of Mew began to change their ways as well. Each began to cooperate, and settled into the new world. Two giant birds of the deep sea and the sky were called to Mew. Mew asked the two to remain by the weeping girl's side. When Mew left the girl with the birds, the dead boy was resurrected. Joy was in the air. But the birds had not done this action, but rather than a small green forest fairy. She turned time backwards, and saved the boy's life from the wicked Mew's wrath.

"The two birds thanked the fairy, and served only the girl and boy, as requested by Mew. But one night, things got out of control. The deep sea bird, after receiving nothing for his labour, turned evil. It chased the sky bird away, and killed the girl and boy, who were then, fully grown adults."

"What happened to the evil bird?" said Thomas, wanting answers even more than when they first started. Lesleigh lowered her head.

"Something greater happened, unknown to this story. But one thing is for sure; Blood, m'boy, is the key" she said looking wildly into his eyes. "Gold and Silver Blood".


	4. Chapter 3: New Year's Resolution

**CHAPTER 3: New Years Resolution**

Thomas walked down the swirl of stairs, his bare feet thumping on the wooden floors. His mind was in a state of shock, or confusion. So many questions and this tale had something to do with it all.

Alice was lying on the floor, apparently asleep. Her breathing was loud, but mostly grunts of the nose. Thomas sat in the seat he sat before learning of the lost tale. It must have been a good half and hour or so that he was kept in the attic.

He looked at the clock that hung on the cream white wall. Its pine case shone eerily beautiful in the ever dying sunlight.

Thomas gave a large sigh. The day had been hectic. Nothing was old. They say new experiences happen to the meek, and the willing. Or maybe they were lying, and it was in fact bad luck. Unlucky as seeing a Murkrow in a full moon, or seeing a Murkrow in general.

Alice turned to her side, and saw Thomas frowning. "Why the puzzled look?"

"I'm totally zoned out by this whole thing of 'Gold and Silver Blood' story, and its connection with today," Thomas said, resting his head on his hand.

Alice was stunned. Her intelligence, despite her age, was of unusual high standards. "I see one," she said bluntly. "'Course, I know nothing about the story you speak of".

Thomas was about to respond, by telling her the story in basic terms that even he could understand, or simply tell her what he could remember. Whatever can first. But he was disrupted by a sudden knocking at the door.

Thomas, with the look of annoyance on his face, leapt from his chair, and approached the door. "It's not the best of times, ya know?" he said, shouting at the visitor at the door.

The door swung open, and there stood a tall man, wearing a blue uniform with a yellow and white tie. He hat a small cap like hat on his head. "Sor'y," he apologized. "Don' normal'y deliv'r this late, but it was a matt'r of great emergency," he was of a Irish or Scottish nature by the sounds of his voice.

He tipped his hat, handed Thomas a small envelope, and turned around. He walked away, but used his full extent of his legs to do so. Thomas almost began to laugh.

"Must be fresh back from the drycleaners," he joked. Alice frowned at the lame attempt at a comic moment.

But attention turned to the letter that sat in Thomas' hands. It was rare that he would get a letter home. If he did, it was usually one from the police officers saying they were sorry for placing Thomas under accidental charges of apparent crime.

His fingers slid along the white edges. He moved slowly, before arriving at the folded mouth of the envelope. Sealed on top of he tip was a small red and purple circle, marked with black and gold letters, saying, "The Agency; Well Prepared"

Thomas removed the seal, and opened the mouth. The letter was there, on bright white paper. He pulled it out carefully, not knowing what it would say. Alice was looking worried. The letter would have been opened already, but Thomas was taking his time. Which was rare in any case.

The night had begun. The sun had fully set, its orange rays of light no longer in sight. The amber sky had dulled to a pseudo-dark blue, with stars starting to pop out.

Several Hoothoot, spherical owl type Pokemon, began to cry into the moon. Their calls could shiver even the toughest of warriors. A single hoot from a Hoothoot meant the night was dark, and you were alone.

Thomas read the letter aloud, with expression showing his uncertainty of the letters doing.

"Dear Master Thomas Robins,

It is by request that your presence be known at the New Year's Resolution Party, held on every 31st of December.

'It would be of great importance that you make yourself known, as we have great news for you. This will be discussed upon your entry to the party.

"Yours sincerely, (Thomas couldn't read the signature, but knew who it was)

"Mayor James Turneworth"

Thomas eyed with letter with suspicion. "Very suppositious..." he murmured. "Writing's on the wall," said Alice, breaking the shadowy silence.

It was odd indeed. Not once had he, or anyone he had known been given a special invitation to the New Year's Resolution Party. What was even stranger, was that he didn't even know the Mayor of the town. Nor know if the Mayor knew him!

But the party, due to its distance away, would take a good while to get there. A day or so. And the woods surrounding it would be thick, and abundant of wild Pokemon. He had none of his own.

Thomas took the letter, and pinned it on the notice board in the kitchen. The board was covered in all sorts of coloured papers; a reminder of someone's lost dog, a shopping list, a doctor's appointment along with a prescription for some medicine.

As he was about to put the envelope in the rubbish bin, he noticed a small slip. It was green, with The Agency's stamp in the corner. It has in small text. "To be used at the Pokemon Counter, in town square".

This was new to Thomas, but not to Alice. Alice trudged in slowly, holding her head with the hand. She noticed the slip straight off.

"Lucky," she said, jealously. Thomas was confused at the note. "What? You want a slip like this?" he joked.

Alice sighed. "This is for a certain Pokemon," she said plainly. "My mother got one a few years ago, except it was red. When we went to the Pokemon Counter, she got a Vulpix". Vulpix was a Fire type Pokemon that looked like a fox, but it has six tails, all curled at the tip.

"What would green be, then?" Thomas questioned. Alice shrugged. She was young at the time, and didn't know a lot about Pokemon.

Thomas stared at the slip. "I'll go in the morning," he said.

------

It floated in the night. Where...am...I? It thought to itself. The forest was dense, and hardly any light reached the earth below. Its vision was poor enough to see on top of the darkness.

It slowly floated back down to the ground, resting on a nearby rock. It breathed heavily in and out. What...have...I...done?

The horrid memory of its birth, it sickened him. It's tyrannical rage around the world, make him uneasy. Its life, and what it had done to all those of his blood and bone, forced it to cower.

It continued to watch the trees, motionless and lifeless. But they began to shuffle. There came an unexpected voice, and sudden movement. No...Don't...Come...Near...Me

More voices, of grown men. They were close. Stop...Stop...

A small boy, around twelve, saw the Mew, and picked it up. Mew was thankful, but this boy was far worse than what appeared.

"I found it!" the boy shouted. Men ran to the boy's side, each wearing a long black robe with a black hat. "So, life begins, anew," the boy snickered.

With its last dying breath before passing out, Mew looked the boy in the eyes, and said, "Giovanni...Wait..."

------

Thomas woke, the sun glaring him in the eyes. He tossed his blankets off, and pounced out of bed. Today, he would get his first Pokemon. And from this strange Pokemon Counter, that was in town.

He had mixed feelings of caution, excitement, happiness, and worried ness. He often called this IHNIWTHTEI (I Have No Idea What The Heck This Emotion Is)

After a good hour or so of organising himself, he was ready to leave. With Alice by his side, he was ready to go into town. It was a short walk, and since the day was young, both travellers were still tired.

Atop his back was a bag, small, but carried enough to keep him alive. A towel, water bottles, food, a portable radio, and the green slip. It was more the enough.

All was good and ready. Any moment now, the front door would open, and he would be on his way.

He reached for the door knob, and opened it. "See ya, grandma! Off to town!" he called. Lesleigh was still in bed, but tossed and turned, saying to herself "Gimme five minutes, boy". She heard him, but was too lazy to answer back properly.

Several minutes later, in the open road, walked Alice and Thomas. Alice was wearing a pink and white dress, tipped in balled up ribbons of red. Her chestnut brown hair gleamed in the morning sun. Thomas wore a green shirt with blue shorts. His white sneakers weren't as white as they were when he left the house. Now more of a light brown, with a hint of green.

The open fields were full of activity, farmers were cropping their stock with machines, some with their hands. Pokemon of all sort were helping too. Camerupt, a large camel Pokemon with two small volcanoes for humps, were carrying the produce in small baskets attached to their sides. Scyther, a green mantis Pokemon with bladed scythes helped cut the fields short.

Humans and Pokemon in harmony, Thomas thought. Such wonder and peace.

Alice began to look around frantically. Thomas looked at her with worried eyes. She was looking scared. "What is it?" Thomas asked, grabbing Alice by the arm.

"Do you hear that?!" she sneered. She was turning sharply around, if she put a little more energy into it, her head could fly off.

"Hear what?"

"That...grinding?"

"Not that I know off. Maybe it's just you."

Alice looked calmer. "You're right, it is me. Must have been from that nightmare I had last night," she said, reassuring herself.

Thomas gave up. The situation was averted; there was no need to start bringing up topics like this. He faced the road ahead, and continued to walk.

All was well, until Alice dropped to the ground screaming. She was covering her ears, shouting "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Thomas called for help, but no one was around.

Everyone seemed to disappear.

He held Alice by the head, shaking her from side to side, hoping to snap her out.

It worked, but she too was out. Her limp body lay on the ground, her breath only heard, heaving in and out.

A normal day, had turned bizarre.


End file.
